


Cat Max: Fury Purr

by SilverDolphin



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, F/M, Fanart, Love Bites, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinks:</p>
<p>Sex in Water - I haven't convoyed that this is a fairly scandalous thing to do, but considering the canon context I suppose it's a taken... hopefully?</p>
<p>Catboys & Catgirls - There's a bit of petting and biting.</p>
<p>... sorry for the bad title. :p</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cat Max: Fury Purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> Kinks:
> 
> Sex in Water - I haven't convoyed that this is a fairly scandalous thing to do, but considering the canon context I suppose it's a taken... hopefully?
> 
> Catboys & Catgirls - There's a bit of petting and biting.
> 
> ... sorry for the bad title. :p


End file.
